


Sickday

by Omeganixtra



Series: a map 'cross the stars [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde is the best boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: Whoever said that Guardians couldn't get sick is a dirty liar -- the Guardian is sick and Cayde helps her out like the amazing boyfriend (or whatever his newest label actually is, they're together, deal with it, Big Blue!) that he is.





	Sickday

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing gives me life, fight me if you dare

In the Tower there's this joke making the rounds that it'll be a cold day in Hell before guardians get sick.

When or if she ever finds the fucking prick that started that Traveler-damned rumor, Meera is going to kill them. Punch them from here to Titan, and not feel a lick sorry for them.

Her murderous thoughts are interrupted by a violent sneeze that echoes in the sparse apartment.

With a sore throat, puffy eyes and a runny nose, she is not exactly looking her fiercest, and it shows. The room assigned to her and her Ghost is covered in empty soup-cups, used tissues covered in various states of snot and blankets in several different sizes, shapes and colours.

Her comm is being an absolute nuisance by constantly letting out a shrill ring every few seconds, but she's resolutely ignoring it as she's busy blowing through the seventh tissue box for this day.

"It's Cayde," Ghost sighs as he materializes in front of her. "He hasn't stopped calling since I registered you as sick."

"You called me in sick?" Meera bleats from below the mountain of blankets that occupy her bed. " Why did you do that?!"

"Because you are!"

"But I don't have time for this, Ghost!" Meera complains and her head pops out from under the blankets, looking ruffled and sleep deprived and _sick_. "Just close the channel, I can't deal with Cayde right now."

"He's sending you voicemails," is all Ghost replies with, and it takes everything in her to not just wail at the ceiling like a lunatic.

"Igno-aah-aaACHOO!"

Snot explodes everywhere and she just wants to _cry._

"...Guardian?"

"Ignore them," she groans and reaches for yet another issue to wipe away at the mucous seeping from her nose. "Please, I just want some peace and quiet..."

Somehow she managed just that, finally falling asleep even if it's light and she frequently wakes because of her sore throat or need to sneeze.

There's even one time where she is struggling to reach the bathroom in time as her stomach is in an absolute uproar about whatever bacteria that has its' bloody claws in her.

So, not fun.

Ten-ish hours--maybe more, she's really not sure--pass this way.

Her Ghost is an absolute saint through it all, making sure that all communication channels are closed off and getting rid of the trash that's piling up around her bed.

Now, if she wasn't beginning to slowly go mad from this whole debacle, everything would be just dandy.

"Why'm I _cold_?" she's slurring now, everything feeling hot and cold and sweaty and uncomfortable and Traveler, why is this happening to her?!

"Your fever is getting worse..." Ghost hovers closer by her, his bright blue eyes flickering as he scans her body. "Guardian, maybe we should call for a professional."

"No!" her slurred voice drags out the word until it's nothing but a mumbled syllable. "No doctors..."

"You're not well!"

"Dun'wanna doctor..."

"Then what do you want?"

"Tea," she sniffles beneath her covers.

Yes, tea could help. Tea is good for sniffles and for sore throats and it smells good and taste good and she just wants to be _comfortable_.

"Tea? You want tea?"

"...and Cayde!"

"Cayde?"

If Ghost had eyebrows they would be raised right about now, probably.

But the fever is making her dazed and not completely in charge of all her faculties. Had it been any other situation, he would probably be busy recording all if this for hilarity and blackmail later on, but right now she was probably only making him want to pull out his non-existent hair.

"This is ridiculous," Ghost is muttering to himself now, and there's a vague thought going through her head, that she is being a terrible Guardian for forcing him through this. "Alright, I'm calling Cayde. He can deal with this, because I'm beyond my limits here."

The coo she lets out would have mortified her, had she been lucid enough to care, but she's not and so beyond caring right now that it stopped being amusing somewhere out about the same orbit as Pluto.

Dizziness and nausea drags her under the heavy blanket of the blessed unconsciousness of sleep before her sickness-addled brain can register what else is happening.

When she comes to again its because the front door is rattling in its' shitty hinges, and seconds after Meera hears the telltale sound of her boyfriend--actually what are they? Lovers, boy- and girlfriend, partners? Who the fuck knows, honestly--kicking in the door with extreme prejudice.

"Yoohoo? Honey, I'm  _home_!"

While normally she adores his little jokes and loud moods, this time his static-y, robotic voice is grating on her ears and the sound she lets out in protest is probably not entirely human.

It does seem to summon a rather worried Exo to her side in seconds, however.

Cayde's blue optics are worried as they peer down at her and it's all Meera can do to let out a smile and a mumbled 'something' that's supposed to be a greeting but sounds more like a dying animal.

"Damn, your Ghost wasn't kidding when he said that you were out of commission," he says while stroking blessedly cool fingers against her cheek and forehead. "Sweetheart, you're in bad shape."

"And you're cold," she sighs, trying to nuzzle closer to his hand, but it's gone before she can get a proper hold on it. She pouts and cracks open an eye to glare at him. "Cayde..."

"I was summoned to bring the esteemed lady some tea!" he announces and Light bless his soul, that might just be the best thing she's heard all day.

"I love you," she rasps from beneath her cocoon of blankets. "You're a godsend."

"Technically I'm a--aaaaaaah, no, no, Sundance is right, you're not up for those kinds of stories right now." Cayde starts muttering as he disappears from view into her kitchenette.

A few choice curses and the sound of a plate cracking against the floor later, he returns with a steaming mug in his hands and the silliest grin on his face.

Traveler above, how she loves this man.

"Bless you," she moans when he sets it down at the small bedside table and begins stripping off his outer layers of armor. "Bless your magic, lovely heart, Cayde."

He chuckles at her whoozy behaviour and gently tugs at her to shuffle into the bed behind her, and letting her lean against his chest. One hand reaches out to grab the mug, getting a firm grasp on it, in case he's isn't enough.

"Someone's dishin' out compliments here, I see," he's grinning even though she can't see his face, she knows that he is.

"You're the best boyfriend," she croons at him and leans back her head against his oh-so-wonderfully-cool playing. "The best..."

"Heard you weren't feeling so hot and tried to call you, but no one answered," his voice holds the tiniest hint of pouting. "I felt very, very hurt by that. But, since I am such a wonderful boyfriend, I came to your rescue anyway."

"Head hurts," she mutters and turns in his arms to muzzle closer, this time succeeding, "Comm was too loud."

"Oh..." silence reigns for a moment or two, "Sorry, didn't know 'bout that."

"Doesn't matter. Y'hear now," she smiles and leans forward to sip at her still-hot tea.

Cayde is carefully tipping it so she can drink without worrying about spilling it everywhere. A napkin magically appears to wipe away any stray droplets that appear anyway.

"'Course I am, 'm the best boyfriend there is, y'know."

His voice is getting more quiet now and she is feeling a lot more sleepy.

"Love you."

"You too, sweetheart, now drink your tea and I'll tell you the craziest thing one of the Hunters told me today."

Metal lips press against her forehead, chases away the fever-haze and Meera smiles.

She really does have the best boyfriend.


End file.
